Learn to be Lonely
by MidnightMarauder13
Summary: Two months after Erik was left by Christine, he encounters a new girl in the confines of the opera house. Can he gain her love and trust? I am really bad at summaries! please read and reveiw!Rating changed to T.
1. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Unfourtunatly I do not own this amazing story:( I am currently writing a strongly worded letter to everyone involved with the books and the musical, but so far no luck.

Six months had passed. Six months since my home had burnt down. My beautiful opera house. More importantly, it had been six months since I had seen the face of my angel. Receding into the darkness with HIM. The thief. No sooner had I shown my Christine the place where her angel lives, than did HE arrive and steal my treasure. I shook my head, breaking my reverie. I needed to return to the task at hand. I was searching the streets for the one. The one who would break Christine's hold on me. I had been searching for months. So far only one girl had caught my eye, a girl whom, I would never have looked at before, she was a ballerina from the Opera, a backup for Christine. She was slight in build and had long hair the color of spun gold. Her skin was light and she had eyes the exact color of the ocean at night. I recalled her name to be Isabella. I had seen her many times from my vantage point on the roof of the opera building. Lately I had begun to lose hope, I hid inside knowing that no one could love me, Not like I had loved Christine.

One day, as I was skulking in the rafters of the opera, I heard a quite shuffling below. As I turned to investigate, I saw a flash of gold rushing to the stage. Curious, I crept closer. _WHO HAS DARED TO DISTURB ME IN MY TOMB!_ I angrily thought. The small figure on the stage began to dance. It was unique and complex. I couldn't help it but I found myself quietly creeping closer and closer. Finally, I was directly behind her. As I helped her through a Pirouette I saw her face. It was Mademoiselle Isabella! At my touch, she froze in place. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I quickly backed away from her. "Hello, my name is Erik," I said shyly, "Who are you?" I asked even though I already knew.

"I'm Isabella." She whispered in her lovely Soprano gasped as if she thought she said too much. We stood there awkwardly staring at each other, taking in one another's features, I noted her rosy cheeks and her full lips, when suddenly there was a creak from deep within the theatre. As if awaking from a trance she gasped and turned to flee. She ran from my own personal Hell. "Wait!" I cried. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I didn't care."Come back!" I whispered.


	2. A Good Reason to Stay away

**Disclaimer: Sadly i STILL don't own TPOTO.**

**AN/ So at first i was just going to do this story from the point of veiw of Erik. Now i decided that i am going to switch between Erik and Isabella every other chapter.**

As I fled from the Opera house I heard a whisper behind me. I couldn't make out what it said, but I knew he was talking to me. As i fled through the boarded up front door, my dress caught on something, and not taking the time to untangle it properly in my rush, it ripped to mid-calf. Never pausing for breath, I sprinted all the way back to the hotel that my friend Meg and I stayed in with her mother.

I slowed to a walk as i neared the front door. Catching my breath i tried to thunk up a story to cover where i had been all night. Even though Meg and i were just close friends, Madame Giry saw me as her own daughter, something I had never been seen as- Even by my own parents. As i was sneaking back into the room, someone grabbed me from behind. Thinking of my recent encounter with whom i guessed was the opera ghost, better known as The Phantom of the Opera, i stiffened and built up a scream in my throat.

I was spun around and i saw none other than the imposing- and incredibly furious- figure of Madame Giry. I sighed in releif, but that feeling did not last for very long. I noticed that Madame Giry's lips were pursed into the thinest line that i had ever seen- and i knew that it would not take much more until smoke would start pouring from her ears.

"_Where have you been?_" She whispered ferociously, "_What_ was i to think when i woke in the middle of the night to see your bed empty. I thought that you had been kidnapped, taken right out from under our noses."

"But Madame I-" Madame Giry held up a finger to cut me off- She had noticed my ripped dress and my ash-stained shoes. _Uh-oh, now i'm in for it,_ I thought.

Madame Giry merely let out an exasperated sigh, "Isabella... The Opera House again? I told you that place is extremely dangerous for a young lady such as yourself. There are many things there that could bring you great harm-"

"Like the Opera Ghost Madame?" I said in my softest voice.

Madame Giry said nothing, simply staring at me. "Yes dear," She sighed," Like the Opera Ghost." nothing more was said on the matter as she ushered me into the room and instructed me to remove my dress so that she could mend it. I ran over to Meg's bed once I had changed and woke her up, for she was the only person i trusted enough to tell where i was going- other than Madame, but i didn't tell her because she was sure to stop me.

"Meg," I whispered," Wake up! _WAKE UP!_" Meg stirred sleepily and looked up at me with big eyes.

"Isabella?" She asked groggily. Realizing why i was there she shot up like a bullet. "Oh, how was it? What did it look like? You _must_ tell me all about it!"

"If you would hush I would," I laughed. Meg nodded excitedly showing that she would not say a word till i finished. I laughed softly and launched into my story, "Well, when i got there..."


	3. Madame Giry's Promise

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Poto sadly.**

**AN/ Really short chapter i know... i'm sorry but i'm really sick right now :( i will make the next chapter extra long to make up for it.  
><strong>  
>Two days later I was sitting in the Opera House trying not to think about Isabella. I sighed. It was hopeless. No matter how hard I tried the image of this mysterious girl kept slipping into my mind. I could only picture the frightened look on her face. The look that she wore as she ran away from... me.<p>

I knew that no body could love my horrible face, but i couldn't help but hope that someday i would meet someone that would be able to look past my disfiguration. As i was skulking in the shadows i noticed movement from the boarded up front entrance. This sparked my intrest- until i noticed Madame Giry walking onto the stage.

I sighed, feeling slightly crestfallen, and i realized that i had indeed hoped that the lovely Isabella had come back for the fallen angel. I swept down from the catwalk.

"Hello, Madame." i said in my most pleasant voice, while still managing to be somewhat sarcastic, "what brings you to my humble home? Did you feel the need to visit a self- pitying, pathetic excuse for a phantom?"

"Oh, knock it off Erik!" She snapped, "If you hadn't interacted with the girl you wouldn't be feeling so pathetic right now!" I glared at Madame for as long as I could.

"Oh, so she is one of your ballet rats is she? You would do well to keep them out of the Opera House, so that they don't get snatched away by a dark spirit."

Madame Giry gave a huge exasperated sigh, "The girl snuck out in the dead of night, with quite a bit of help from my own daughter."

"Ah, so it is the wish of your daughter to torment me!"

"Erik, if you are going to sit there and just assign blame to everyone on the planet, then i won't tell you what i came here to tell you." Madame Giry stared at me until i nodded. "What i came here to say was that she told my daughter everything about her visit here... including the part about meeting you. Isabella seems determined to come back and talk to you. I will make sure that this happens if you wish. If not i can make sure she stays aw-"

"NO! I mean um no that's fine. The girl has peeked my intrest." I tried to stay calm and not let my excitement show.

"Very well, I shall see you later then." With that Madame Giry turned around and left. I knew in her own way, she had promised me the return of that beautiful creature. For the first time in two months i felt a sprk of hope that someone other than Madame Giry actually wanted to talk to me. Maybe, just maybe, she would love me.


	4. Return to The Opera

**Disclaimer: So i got a response back from all of the PoTO owners, Yeah i still don't own it.**

**AN/ Yeah so the perks to being sick... Pretty much only that you get to type LOTS of new chapters. even if they are kinda short...  
><strong>  
>It was a dark night. Tonight I had planned to sneak out again and go back to the Opera House, in spite of Madame Giry's warnings. As i was closing the door to the hotel i heard a quiet noise behind me. I spun around to see Madame Giry standing behind me.<p>

"Oh, um, Madame Giry, I was just going... for...a walk. I was having trouble sleeping, and i thought that taking a walk would burn off -"

"Oh, hush child. I know that you are headed back to the Opera House to try to find out more about the Opera Ghost. Oh don't deny it." She added seeing me about to deny her accusation, "I simply wanted ti warn you. You should not, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, make the ghost angry. If you do, it will not turn out well for you. The ghost has the worst temper imaginable. Second, do not reveel to much about yourself. This was the biggest mistake that Miss Christine made. Other than that child, please be very careful.''

"Madame," I said, "You make it sound as if you know the ghost."  
>"Isabella, if you are to go, you must promise me that you will return safely." Madame Giry glared at me ferociously until i said, "I promise"<p>

Then Madame Giry did something i had never seen before. She stepped forward and actually hugged me. I was stunned so it took me a minute to respond. Finally i hugged her back and i said, "Thank you Madame, for everything."

Madame Giry took a step back and laughed, "Isabella, you make it sound as though we will never see each other again! Try to be back before the Sun rises." Saying nothing more she turned and walked back into the hotel.

I set off to the Opera, walking through the streets of Paris. It didn't bother me anymore because i had done it so many times before. It took about ten minutes to get to the Opera. When i arrived at the door, i looked around to make sure no one was around and i slipped through the boards blocking the door.

I didn't know where to look for the Opera ghost so i setteled on going back to the ruined stage. I wandered around for a few minutes and then, being a performer, i couldn't help but perform. I started the routine we had been working on right before the Opera House burned down.

Not long after, I heard soft footsteps behind me. I spun around, fully prepared for what i knew i would see. I was not, however, prepared for the sheer awe i would feel at the sight of the tall, handsome man, with half of his face covered by a mask walking toward me with more gracefulness than i had ever seen in one human being. I could tell that he was being cautious, trying not to scare me away as he had before.

The Phantom stopped about ten feet away from me. "Hello!" I said.

"Hi..." He responded somewhat hesitantly.

"Your name was Erik, right?"

"Yes. And you are Madameoiselle Isabella?" His tone made it clear that he was not asking me a question. We sat there staring at each other, each waiting for the other to speak.

After about five minutes I sighed. This was NOT going to be easy...


	5. A Story and A Hug

**Disclaimer: I still do not own TPOTO **

**AN/ YAY! Longer chapter! Also Thanks to SexyKinckers and RedDeathLvr for reveiwing every chapter!  
><strong>  
>I sat on the stage. I knew that i should say something, but i was still shocked that anybody would want to get to know me better. Me, the infamous one who carried away the rising star. Any sensible person would scream and run at the sight of me, let alone try to kill me. Yet, here was this beautiful girl who was not afraid, well if she was, then she was good at hiding it. She was sitting here. She wasn't running. And so far, I hadn't heard any screaming. Oh yes, I knew that i should talk, i was, however, content to sit there and study her face as she did the same to me.<p>

Not able to stand the silence anymore, Isabella finally burst out, "Erik, do you know Madame Giry?"

I laughed silently. I knew that this was not what the girl truely wanted to ask me. She was desperate, looking for anything with which to start a conversation. I decided to humor her- at least she was trying to be friendly. "Yes," I began, "I do know Madame Giry. She is the one who brought me to this place. My home."

"How did she find you?" The curious girl asked with a spark of intrest in her eye. I could tell that she was looking for a story. So, I would give her one.

"Long ago, when I was a young boy, my mother -she couldn't stand the sight of me- sold me to a freak show with the circus. I was called the 'Devil's Child'. I was put into a cage and made to wear a heavy sack over my face. When the people would come to see me they pulled the sack off my head. I can still hear the people gasp at the sight of me. I was treated very poorly, and at the time, I never thought that I had a right to be treated any better. One day, the day that Madame Giry came to the circus with her ballet class, I snapped. When i thought that eveyone had left the tent, I used the ropes that were bounding my hands, to choke my 'keeper' if you will.

"I heard a horrified gasp behind me. A man walked in to see what the commotion was. He saw the man laying dead on the floor and he started calling me a murderer. As people were rushing in to see what happened, Madame Giry snuck me out. She hid me here to keep me safe and I've been here ever since."

I finished my story, waiting for the running and screaming. Instead Isabella rushed at me, and threw her arms around my neck. I stiffened at this unfamiliar contact. Slowly, so as not to scare the girl, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me in a tight embrace. After a few moments, Isabella pulled back. When I looked at her, I was surprised to see she had tears in her eyes.

"That is so _sad_!" She cried. As she gave me another hug, I laughed softly in her ear.

"You know something?" I said, "You are the first person to ever _hug_ the Phantom of the Opera."

Embarassed the girl pulled back. I could see a flush rising in her cheeks. I laughed again. Isabella looked upset as she glared at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She demanded. Instead of answering her i just laughed harder and gave her another hug. This time she pulled away and glared at me again. "I said 'Why are you laughing at me?'"

I looked at her and i said, "I never said i didn't like it. Just that you were th first one." Isabella stared at me for a minute.

"Great I'm here with a Phantom that has a weird sense of humor." Now it was my turn to glare at her but it was only jokingly.

"Did Madame Giry give you a curfew?" I asked.

"I have to be back to the hotel before the sun rises. How long till it does?"

"About ten minutes. We should go."

"We?" she asked.

"You don't think that I'm about to let you go home alone, do you?" I stood up and she followed me to the door. As we set out I looked around in awe. Whenever I came outside it was along the rooftops. I was rarely on the ground.

"You look as if you've never been outside before."

"Well, I have but it is a rare occurance" I looked around again before setting off. We walked back to the hotel in silence. In about five minutes we arrived at the door. I gave Isabella a rose and I took a deep bow. When I stood up I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Isabella." I whispered. I turned around and walked of into the sunrise, back to my home. I spent the whole next day thinking about that night. Replaying it over and over again in my mind. Maybe, just maybe, I had a friend.


	6. An Exciting Prospect

**Disclaimer:*Sigh* Must I repeat myself every time? I do not, and nor will I ever own TPOTO**

**AN/ I really have nothing to say this time... Other than to SexyKnickers, I am so sorry I spelled your name wrong last time! AND... I'm getting better at longer chapters! YAY! Haha! Enjoy and as always to my two reviewers... KEEP 'EM COMING!**

I woke up some time later sure that last night had been nothing but a dream. But, when i saw the rose in my hands and felt a gentle sensation on my cheek, i knew that it really happened. I really met the Phantom of the Opera, and I think i had made friends with him.

At that moment all I wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. I wanted to dream about last night some more. A persistant pushing on my shoulder alerted me of Meg trying to wake me up. I reached behind me and tried to push Meg off of my bed.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! You promised to tell me every thing that happened. Now start talking!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I gave a huge yawn and then I turned to my best friend.

"Ok, ok! At least let me wake up properly!" I said irritably. "Let me see... When i first got to the Opera house, i went to the stage and I waited for him there. I waited for about ten minutes, and then i heard light footsteps behind me."

Meg nodded excitedly, "It was Him wasn't it? The phantom of the Opera!"

I laughed and then i jokingly asked her, "Are you telling the story, or am I?" Meg laughed and she looked at me with big eyes, begging me to continue. "Yes, it was him. Oh, Meg he walks with more grace than a person should be able to have! We sat on the stage and we didn't say much for around fifteen minutes. While we were sitting there I got a chance to study him. He is so tall, and he looks like an angel. He is so handsome. His dark hair, his blue eyes!"

"Oh, he sounds wonderful!" Meg said with a longing voice. "I wish I could meet him! Can I go with you tonight?"

"Maybe not tonight. Let me get to know him a little more, and then I will bring you with me."

"OK! Now get on with the story."

"Well, after a while things started to get a little awkward, what with him staring at me and all, so I just asked him any random question I could think of. I think that it was obvious that I was desperate just to start a conversation, so he went along with it."

"What did you ask him?"

"I asked him if he knew your mother."

"My mother? Why did you ask him that?"

"When you mother was talking to me about him she just sounded as if she knew him."

"And...?"

"Meg, he told me his story. It was the saddest thing I had ever heard! He told me how he came to the Opera House in the first place." I recounted the Phantom's whole story for Meg. When I got finished, Meg was nearly in tears. She shook her head and immediatly asked me what happened afterwards.

"Well, I couldn't stand the sad look on his face so I... gave him a hug." I paused remembering what he smelled like... Burnt wood, roses , and a deeper, more mysterious scent that i couldn't place.

"Go on!" Meg nearly shouted breaking me out of my reverie.

"Well, after that we decided that it was time for me to come home. He walked me to the hotel. You should have seen the look on his face, it was as if he had never been outside before,or not in a very long time. We got to the door of the hotel. He gave me a rose, kissed me on the cheek, and bade me goodnight. Then he turned around and walked off. Really that's all that happened." I stopped talking, I was thinking about what might happen when i returned to the Opera house tonight, all the while aware of Meg, analyzing every emotion that crossed my face. I gave a long sigh.

Meg looked me over critically and said, "Uh-oh! You got it bad, Don't you?" I looked at her, confused.

"I've got what bad?"

"Well, it's obvious that you're begining to fall in love with him!"

I shook my head, about to give a scornful remark, when there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Meg yelled. The kitchen boy from down stairs walked in. I giggled because every time he saw Meg, he began hopelessly flirting with her. It was a bit embarassing to watch really.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have a letter for a Miss Isabella Duprex." He handed me a sealed envelope and a single rose, "It's from an anonymus person." He then turned his attention to Meg, while I opened my letter.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I will be at the door to your hotel at 7:30 sharp to pick you up  
>for the Opera. I cannot wait to see you again.<em>

_Yours Truely,  
>The Opera Ghost<em>

Meg finally got the boy to leave our room.

"What does it say?" She asked excitedly. I handed her the note so that she could read it. I began to think about tonight. And I could hardly contain my excitement.


	7. Ange de la Musique

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own Tpoto and, I also HATE repeating myself. Also I DO NOT own learn to be lonely, the song, not the story, cause I totally own that. I'm not sure who owns the song, but I hope the enjoy it.**

**AN/ As we all know Erik didn't actually write this song, but for the purposes of this story he does.  
>Yay! another reveiwer! You guys are awesome! Keep it up!<br>**

I was in my lair. Not in the actual Opera house, but below it. In the Catacombs. Only Madame Giry and Christine were ever invited down here. That was about to change. Tonight I was going to bring Isabella down here to my home. I turned back to the song I was working on. It was nowhere near finished. I started it a long time ago, but after Christine left, I suddenly lost my motivation. Ever since I met Isabella I had begun to compose again.

I felt a wet nose pressing against my hand. I laughed and looked down at my Golden Retriever, Evangela. She was an old dog her face had started to turn white. She wanted me to pet her. I took a break from trying to finish my song to play with my dog. I threw her favorite toy into the massive underground lake that surrounded my home. I laughed as my dog splashed into the lake. She came back with her ball wagging her tail, obviously delighted at my change in mood.

"Enough play Evangela, I must return to my work." I told her lovingly. Obediently she lay down in the corner and watched me. I returned to getting ready for tonight.

I was waiting for Isabella outside of her hotel. I was so excited for tonight. I was hopping from foot to foot in excitement, like a toddler might. Finally I saw Isabella coming through the door of the building. She was wearing a Purple dress that got lighter as it neared the bottom, until it was a pure white. I was stunned at her beauty. After all, I was only wearing my usual white shirt and black pants. She was gorgeous.

I walked up to her. "You look beautiful." I said. We walked to the Opera House as the sun set. She headed for the usual boarded up front entrance. But I grabbed her hand and directed her to the door around the corner. It looked like nothing more than a door to the Opera House- but it was really a secret entrance to my home, under the Opera.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, a bit unsure. She looked at the door with a bit of skepticism. "Is that the door to the cellar?" She added while staring at it.

"Of course not!" I laughed, "It's the door to my home!"

"Your home?"

"You didn't really think I sleep on the stage did you?" I asked her indignantly, "You did, didn't you!"

"Not exactly on the stage" she grumbled, "More like in the catwalks." I just laughed and opened the door. I pulled her along with me closing the door as we went. It took us about five minutes to get down all the stairs leading to the lake. When we arrived at the bottom, Isabella looked around with wide eyes.

"THIS is where you live?" Isabella asked me incredulously.

"We aren't quite there yet. We will be soon." I led her to my little boat. I stepped in the boat and held out my hand to help her. As she was stepping into the boat, Isabella slipped on the wet rock and tripped, almost falling into the water. I caught her just before she hit the water.

"Soyez prudent mon gracieux." I told her mockingly, as I laughed. I pulled her into the boat and set her carefully on the seat. Isabella sat there quietly with a blush flooding her cheeks. I just chuckled silently and I started rowing. When we were a little while away from the shore, riding in comfortable silence, I started to hum a tune that was from a long time ago. I don't even remember where it came from. When I suddenly heard Isabella whisper something.

"Ange de la musique…"

"What did you just say?"

"Ange de la musique. Christine always used to hum that tune. She said it came from her Ange de la musique." She stared at me. It was as if she was just now seeing me for the first time.

"Isabella are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"They say that you have an amazing voice. Would you sing something for me?"

"When we reach my home I will sing something for you that I have been working on for a while. How about that?"

Isabella nodded before looking at the water and trailing her fingers through it until we reached my home. She looked around taking in everything about my house. The large organ took up most of the front part of my house, but there was also a cozy sitting are right next to a fire place. To the right of the Organ there were four large doors. They each opened to a different room.

"Alright we're here. You promised to sing!" She urged.

I laughed, "Maybe we should get out of the boat first. Just don't fall this time!"

Isabella glared at me with amused eyes as she made a show of carefully stepping onto the shore. I walked over to the organ. I sat down and ran my fingers lightly over the keyboard.

"This is a song I'm currently working on, so it isn't quite done." I turned back to the giant instrument, and I went into the opening of the song.

And I sang.

"Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness…"

French translations

Soyez prudent mon gracieux- Be careful my graceful one.

Ange de la musique- Angel of music


	8. Pitiful Creature of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of The Opera.**

**AN/ I'm sorry for the not updateing sooner. First I started back to school. And then my computer got a virus and it wouldn't let me go on the internet. *Sigh* my dad just got it working again last night. So anyway! enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

When he began to sing I was filled with a sense of excitement. I closed my eyes and let his voice wash over me.

"Child of the Wilderness,

Born into emptiness,

Learn to be lonely.

Learn to find your way in darkness

Never dreamed out in the world.

There are arms to hold you.

You've always known

Your heart was on its own."

When Erik finished, I opened my eyes to see him stareing at his organ. He turned to me with a look of anticipation on his face. He waited silently for me to say something. After a few minutes in the comfortable silence, Erik leaned forward and put his forehead against mine.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me. I took a few minutes to think, just breathing in his scent.

"I'm thinking," I breathed, " That that was amazing. You have so much talent."

Erik got a sad look on his face. I didn't understand why. Hadn't I told him that I liked his song? I lifted his head and looked into his eyes.

"What's the matter? I told you I liked it. You don't need to be sad."

Erik gave a humorless laugh. He looked at me with tears swimming in his eyes.

"I'm not crying because I think that you don't like my song. I'm sad because it's a true song and it's about me. No one loves me and no one ever will.

I looked him in the eyes.

"There is something that I want to show you, but first I need you to close your eyes."

Erik looked at me suspiciously, and then he squeezed his eyes shut.

Cautiously, I leaned forwards. I took a deep breath and, before I could rethink what I was about to do. I pushed my lips to his. I felt him stiffen and his eyes flew open in shock. After a minute he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned closer into him and I felt him hug me closer to him.

Erik pulled away and he gave a watery laugh at the pout playing on my face. He gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You're not unloved." I whispered into his ear. "I know, because I love you." I heard a gasp by my shoulder. While I was entwined in his arms, I felt a tentative kiss on the top of my head. I pulled away from my Phantom, to stare into his eyes. I tilted up my head and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He stood and pulled me up with him. Hand in hand we walked to the edge of the lake.

"There is somethin that I have to do. Will you wait here for me?"

I nodded my head. Erik pushed his boat off from the shore. He turned around and called to me, "Feel free to explore anywhere in my home!" I waved good-bye and watched until he was out of sight.

I turned to face the large underground home. I looked at the cozy sitting space where there was a large bookcase. I walked over to it and I trailed my fingers over each spine. I didn't recognize any of the titles.

Walking on I saw four large doors on the other side of the organ. I opened the first one to see a gigantic bathroom. Everything was made from silver, and mirrors covered nearly every wall. I closed the door and turned to open the second one.

Behind it lay the biggest kitchen I had ever seen. There was a giant wood burning stove, and a tall refrigerator. from the back corner of the room I heard a low growl. A big yellow dog stalked out of the shadows.

She walked over to me with her hackles raised and her ears pricked up. She had a white face, and if I weren't so terrified, she would be the cutest thing I had ever seen. When she reached me, She smelled all over me and, realizing that I wasn't a threat, she started wagging her tail and licking my hand.

Giggling, I bent down to pet her. I noticed a dog tag hanging from her neck and read it to learn that her name was Evangela.

I left the kitchen, with my new friend following me. I opened the net door, to see an empty storage room. Closing the door I faced the final room.

Beyond the fourth and final door, lay an enormous bed room. There was a giant bed shaped like an eagle. It was surrounded by a thin black veil. Looking at the bed I realized just how tired I was. Not takeing in anything else about the room, I headed straight for the bed.

I crawled up on the bed, and patted it to get Evangela up with me. I pulled the blankets over us. I laid there and I inhaled the now familiar and comforting scent.

I fell asleep. Next to the Phantom's dog, in the Phantom's bed, in the Phantom's lair, under the burnt out Opera House.

And it was the best sleep I ever got.


	9. A New Song

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this musical. Even though I love this movie/book/musical. It makes me very sad indeed. Sigh!**

**AN/ Warning! There is some mild language in this chapter! Please don't hate me for it, but this is what happens when you evoke the Phantom's anger. NEVER MAKE HIM MAD! YOU WILL PAY!**

When I got to the surface of the city, it was dark outside. I looked around to make sure that no one was there to witness what I was about to do. After making absolutly sure that no one was around, I gave a loud yell of joy. I had finally been told the three simple words that everyone wants to here at least once in their life.

I love you.

It was funny really. Funny how the most simple of words could make even the most vile, detestable of creatures take a new look on life.

I didn't, however, only come up here to shout my joy to the world. I truely did have bussiness to attend to. As I set out towards my final destination, I noticed that there seemed to be a new skip in my step.

For the first time in an extremley long time, I actually felt happy.

I arrived at my final destination. The flower shop. I had once given my sweet Isabella a simple rose. To me she was more complex. To me she was no ordinary rose. She was a violet, a dark purple, complex flower. Also one of the most beautiful flowers in the world.

Besides, Roses reminded me of a darker past, one that no longer existed. And one that I no longer wanted to remember.

I entered the shop and walked up to the florist. He paid no mind to my mask, as ever since the great Phantom Fiassco, many people took to replicateing my mask and selling them. Many people could now be seen wearing phantom masks all around Paris.

"What are you looking for my boy?" The kind old man asked.

"Would you happen to have any violets?" I asked the man in a cheerful voice.

"Let me look in the back." As he turned and walked into the back of the shop, I took a glance around the store, seeing what kinds of flowers he might have just for future referance. As I looked around I just happened to glance out the window.

I saw a familiar Curly, brown head, and I felt my face whiten. _Oh God, _I begged silently, _Not here! Not now, Not after everything that has just happened. Maybe she will just keep walking and not come in here._

Of course, She looked into the window. Just my luck. She froze whenshe saw me. She walked into the store, slowly, as if in a dream. Slowly, she walked up to me.

"Erik?" She whispered, "Is it really you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You have been looking for me? You chose him Christine." I growled.

"Erik, I chose wrong! Things were fine at first, but I realized that I don't love him. I love you."

I felt my face getting hot, and I knew that I was getting angry. She had left me broken and alone, IN A FREAKING CAVE! And now she had the nerve to come back and tell me she loved me.

I was more than angry, I was downright PISSED!

Just then, the old florsit came back out to the front holding a boquet of violets.

"Ah!" He said with a knowing look, "This must be your lady friend."

Christine beamed and pressed her body against me in a way that was indecent for public.

"Ummmmmmm, No actually." I said pulling myself away from her. "My lady friend is elsewhere at the moment. Thank you for your service sir" I added as I payed for the flowers and left the shop. As I was walking the streets of Paris I heard footsteps running along behind me.

I spun around to face who I knew was Christine.

"What do you mean she is elsewhere?" Christine asked in anger and jealousy.

"Exactly what I said. I'm with someone else now Christine. You had your chance and you ruined it. I don't love you anymore."

With that I turned around and kept on walking. I left Christine standing alone in the Paris streets. I was proud of myself. I knew that it would be difficult had I ever met Christine again. I told myself a long time ago that if I did ever see her again, I would do exactly what I just did. I had followed through with my promise.

When I arrived at the secret entrance to my lair, I looked around before opening it just to make sure that no one was watching me. I didn't know why, but I could have sworn there were eyes watching me. After confirming that I was alone I opened the cellar door and walked in, closing the door behind me. I got in the boat and began rowing to the island in the middle of the lake.

As soon as my lair came into veiw, I looked around for my lovely Isabella. She wasn't anywhere in sight. I noticed that the door to my bedroom was open.

I felt the bottom of the bed bump against the shore and I jumped out of the boat. I half-ran to the door of my room, but I stopped in the doorway. There was Isabella. She had crwled into my bed and she was surrounded by the dark purple sheets.

Evangela was on the bed laying by her. It was only then that I realized I had completely forgotten to tell Isabella about my Golden Retreiver.

_Oh well_, I thought, _At least they seem to get along._

Evangela lifted her head and gave me what I could only describe as a smirk. She knew that she was not allowed to be on my bed. She also knew that this scene was just to adorable for me to interrupt, so she was allowed to stay for now.

I wandered quietly over to the bed and bent down to kiss Isabella, Laying the violets beside her. Just when my lips met her cheek I heard a sound behind me. I spun around to see a fumeing, soaking wet Christine Daae.

I gave my dog and my Isabella one last loving look. After I watched them for a couple of seconds I turned around and stalked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here Christine? I told you we are done. We've been done ever since you chose your precious Raoul over me. And why the Hell are you wet?"

"I'm wet because I had to swim here because you only have one boat!"

"You SWAM here! That, is on the verge of stalking. Get out of my home. Before I have to make you leave."

"Why her? Why Isabella? What does she have that I don't?"

"_She _never left me for some FOP, because he had some money."

"Raoul isn't a fop! He's just fop-ish." Christine's face was getting red and her voice was getting louder and louder.

"God dammit! Keep your voice down, Christine! Isabella is sleeping! Now I command you to leave my home!" I threatened her with a glint of the mad-man I used to be in my eyes.

"FINE! But when she sees your face and leaves you don't come bitching to me about it."She said as she backed away. I sighed as Christine stepped into the boat. I went over and stepped in it so I could row. After all, I was going to need that boat.

When we turned the first corner and my house was out of sight, Christine stood up and turned around to face me.

"What the-" That was as far as I got because Christine had leaped at me and pressed her mouth to mine.

As I was struggling against her, the boat tipped over, and with an Almighty splash, we fell into into the icy water. When we surfaced I pushed Christine's face away from mine.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled at her furiously.

"Just showing you what you could have, instead of that little slut. You could have me."

I swam over to my boat and I turned it right side up. I crawled in and tried to fish my oar out of the freezing cold water.

When I got it out of the water, I turned to face Christine.

"You can swim from here." I told her as I turned my boat towards home. "And if I see you again. I WILL forcefully eject you."

I rowed away leaving Christine starring after me for the second time that day.

When I arrived back at the lair, I decided that a hot shower would do me good. I went into the bathroom. I turned the water on and put my mask and wet clothing on the counter by the sink, to dry.

I stepped into the shower and let the heat overtake me. Relaxing all of my muscles in the process. I ran my hands over the face and thought about the days events. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a large towl around my waist. I went over to the sink, and I brusshed my teeth furiously. A week ago I would have killed to have Christine kiss me like that. Now I just wanted to be rid of every essence of her.

I checked to see if my clothes were dry yet. I realized that they were still wet, and all of my clothes were in my room... with Isabella. I sighed and ran my hands through my wet hair.

This had been a very long day...

**AN/ So anyway! I think I like Bitchy Christine! It just suits her so well! Especially since she left Erik, for that FOP! Haha anyway! I already have the next chapter written, but I am almost out of ideas. Any help would be appreciated.**


	10. Uncovered

**Disclaimer: OK sooooo I Still don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Andrew Lloyd Webber has put a restraining order on me, preventing me from further contacting him to beg for the rights. *SIGH* **

**AN/ So... I don't have much to say other than HELP! I'm seriously having major writers block! So if you could like, PM me an Idea you have for a shout out in my next story/AN/ using your ideas, I would be ETERNALLY GRATEFUL! Who knows, I might even give you a Rose (^.^)**

I woke up to the sound of a shower running. Meg. I groaned inwardly. Even though Madame Giry and Meg shared a room and I had my own, we had to share a bathroom. Madame Giry always got up at the crack of dawn to practice her ballet and to do her morning exercises, so I knew this had to be her daughter.

I threw a pillow in the direction of the bathroom door. I heard it hit the wall and fall to the ground. I was confused. The wall wasn't this close to my bed. I rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. Suddenly I felt a fuzzy, warm body pressing up against me. I hugged it closer, welcoming the warmth.

My eyes shot open. Meg and I didn't have a pet. Now extremley confused and becoming increasinly paniced. As soon as I saw the stone walls and realized where I was, I began to calm down. A feeling of horror seized me as I realized that I had missed the curfew that Madame Giry had set for me.

With a moan, I flopped back onto the bed and shut my eyes, figureing that I might as well make the best of my situation, and try to get more sleep. After a minute I heard the water shut off, and I listened to the footsteps from the next room over.

Suddenly, I heard the door creak open slowly, and then quietly click shut.I opened my eyes a tiny sliver, so I could see what was going on.

I saw a bare, muscular back in front of me. Erik was facing a large oak dresser. I felt my face flushing. I set up and I pointedly gave a loud yawn.

Erik stopped rifeling through his dresser. Just when I began to think that he was permenantly frozen stareing at his dresser, he clapped one hand over the place on his face that the mask usually was. He turned and bolted out of the room, keeping his hand on his eye all the way.

I got out of the giant bed and chased after him, leaving a very confused Evangela looking after me.

I managed to catch Erik, before he escaped into the bathroom. I turned him around and gave him a big hug. I felt his head on top of mine and I felt the tears flowing into my hair. When I pulled back and looked up at him he still had one hand clamped over the right side of his face.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled with all of my strength. Erik refused to relent so I had to resort to other means of getting what I wanted. I got up on my tippey toes, as only a ballerina could do, and making puppy dog eyes I stared into his uncovered eye.

"Please?" I asked rather childishly. When he shook his head I made an angry face.

"Fine!" I said, "Of course you realize this means war." I looked at him with my most serious face. A huge grin spread slowly over his face.

"Do your worst!" He challenged me in a laughing voice. Taking his challenge to heart, I sprung at him without warning and kissed him.

Not prepared for my weight suddenly flying at him, Erik stumbled backwards and tripped on the slippery rock floor. He put one hand out behind him to break his fall. He put his other hand around my waist, to keep me from falling on to the hard stone ground.

"Success!" I declared as I pinned both of his arms down and kissed him gently on the nose. I knew that he could have shaken me off if he wanted to, but I could tell that, since I won fair and sqaure he was trying to be a good sport. I sat back onto his chest to look at his face and to see why he kept his face covered by a mask.

What I saw was not bad at all. His face was scarred and a little deformed.

I crossed my arms and looked at him incredulously.

"THIS is why you keep your face covered by that mask? Are you crazy? You aren't hideously deformed as I was led to beleive. Why do you even bother with the mask?"

As I finished my little rant, Erik just looked at me like I was going crazy. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked me in the eyes.

"Why do I bother with the mask?" He asked Incredulously. "Are you even looking at my face?"

"Of course I am! I just don't think you are ugly."

"How could you not find me ugly?"

"Because I'm looking inside not outside."

"I just... I didn't show you because I thought that you might not like me anymore. Honestly I'm still waiting for the running and screaming."

I stared at Erik indignantly. "You silly man!" How could you think that I would be so shallow? I'm offended."

Erik looked suddenly uncomfortable as he began to squirm around under me.

"Well when I went outside I saw Christine Daae. She wanted me back, but I told her that it was too late. I told her that we're over and i was with somebody else. I walked back home, but she followed me here. When she saw you here she got really mad. She told me that when you saw my face you would leave me. I made her leave, but I couldn't get her face out of my he-"

At that point, Erik could no longer speak. I had kissed him, cutting his words off. I felt his strong arms around me, and I could feel myself melt into him.

Suddenly, in one fluid movement, he was out from under me, and we were standing up.

"I do believe we have missed you curfew, ny dear. Madame Giry will be very angry with your Phantom, if you don't arrive back soon, and in one peice."

With that Erik disappeared back into the bathroom to get dressed. A curious Evangela looked around the door frame. I patted my lap to invite her to sit beside me so I could pet her. Seeing this, Evangela ran towards me barking. She jumpped up into my lap begging for a belly rub.

I laughed and scratched her behind the ear. I was content to sit here waiting for Erik. All too soon, he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed with that mask back in place. When I saw it I felt a pout come to my lips.

Erik chuckled at the look on my face.

"Not this time!" He said as he picked me up and put me in the boat.

As we began to row away from the shore I turned to wave at Evangela.

When Erik and I arrived at the shore he stepped out and then turned around to help me out of the boat. I stubbornly shook my head.

With a sigh Erik bent down and picked me up to carry me up the stairs.

"No Fair!" I protested. But Erik ignored me and kept walking.

I pouted and kissed the tip of his nose. "Please put me down? I promise that I'll be good."

Erik put me down to walk recluctantly. But I entwined my fingers with his.

"Now who's not being fair?" He questioned me.

I just stuck my tounge out as we kept walking.

"I'm a girl, I'm not required to be fair!"

Erik laughed under his breath as we reached the top of the stairs. I gave him one last hug before he pushed open the doors and we started our walk to the hotel.

**AN/ I always hit the ? button when I try to hit the / button for the things. Sigh well it's decided. I want a boyfriend like Erik, well maybe not the whole hide your face behind a mask thing... but he is so sweet! I really want him to actually exist. Of course I would just take Gerard Butler too. That would be ok! I would make that work! Well seriously guys thanks for reading my story, and be sure to submit your ideas!**


	11. A Little Bit of Action

**AN/ I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been really busy with school and such so yeah well here it is at long last.**

**DUH DUH DUDUH! CHAPTER 11!**

"You missed your curfew Isabella." An angry Madame Giry scolded Isabella as I hid in shadows. I chuckled silently as I reminicsed about all the times that I had seen that look. Madame Giry knew I was there, of course. There was never any fooling her. She always seemed to know everything.

"I know Madame. I am very sorry. It will not happen again. It was an accident." Isabella told her. She had a very sorry look on her face, but her eyes were light with a spark of excitment. I knew that she was just waiting for Madame Giry to leave so that she could have me all to herself once more.

Madame Giry sighed. She patted Isabella's cheek. "I cannot stay mad at you dear." she walked out of the room and into the hall. As Madame Giry closed the door and walked away, I heard her mutter, "Be gentle with her, Erik." under her breath.

I laughed as the Madame walked down the hall and into the room that she shared with her Meg. We heard the door shut and knew that Madame Giry was locked in her room for the night and that we would have no more distractions to keep us from talking.

"What's so funny?" Isabella asked me as she reached for the door knob. Before she could touch it, I grabbed her hand and spun her back into the shadows to stand next to me. Isabella looked shocked.

"Erik! What are you doing?" I said nothing, I only stared at her with an intense look on my face. Before she could say anything else I caught her lips up in a kiss.

"Erik!" She mumbled against my lips. I sighed to show her that I was listening. I moved my kisses down to her neck to allow her to speak. Isabella giggled, and then tried to be serious. Sighing I pulled away and stared at her with puppy dog eyes. I'm sure I looked like a child.

"Let's at least go into my room! I don't need people to be talking about me!" I gave an exasperated sigh and moved from the shadows.

"At least let me open the door then, like any true gentleman would." I gave a deep bow as I ushered Isabella into the room and then I walked in and shut the door behind us. Isabella rolled her eyes at me.

"So what's so bad about people talking about us?" I asked because I was genuinley curious. Isabella made a face and thought before she answered me. While she was lost in thought I sat on her bed and patted the spot beside me inviting her to sit down.

"Aha!" I said, "You have to think about it! That means there is no problem with it!"

Isabella stuck her tounge out and looked at me. "No. I'm just thinking the best way to say it! So be quiet and let me think!"

I was bored while she was thinking so I put my chin on her shoulder and hugged her against me. I sat there like that just breathing in the smell of her.

"That's very distracting!" Isabella sighed. "Okay I have my answer. I live here and I don't want to have to live amongst the whispers and the weird looks, that's all."

"Mhm." I said, not really listening. All I was thinking was that I could get used to this. Having Isabella by my side and holding her close to me. I crossed my legs and pulled her into my lap and the topic, was soon forgotten.

Isabella buried her head in my chest and I lightly placed my lips against the top of her head.

Isabella' s breathing gradually became long and slow against my chest. I felt her snuggle closer into me looking for warmth. I looked down at her face to see her fast asleep in my arms. My breath caught in my throat. I hadn't noticed it earlier when she was asleep (because of that stalker), but she looked exactly like an angel. I was content to simply sit and watch her.

Presently, I decided that I must head home. Swiftly and gently I stood, holding Isabella in my arms, as if I were cradeling a child. I tried to hold her in one arm as I pulled back the covers. Luckily, she wasn't very heavy, so it wasn't that hard. I laid her in her bed with her head in the pillow. I pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in tightly, seeing that she was shivering without my warmth.

"I love you" She sighed as she snuggled into her pillow. I smiled and I kissed her cheek.

I looked around and noticed a desk in the corner of the room. I wondered over to it and I noticed a small pad of paper and a pen. Deciding to leave a note I picked up the pen and began writing.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_ I'm sorry that I had to leave, but it was getting _

_late and you had already fallen asleep. I love you_

_and I will always protect you! I suggest that you spend _

_the day with Madameoiselle Meg tomarrow, _

_as you have not spent much time with her lately, on my account_

_Do not worry, I have much to do. I will see you in two days._

_I love you._

_Eternally yours, _

_Erik (Your Phantom)_

Putting the pen down, I read over my note. I wasn't lying, I had much to do tomarrow. It included getting rid of the psychotic stalker who, it had seemed had fixated on me.

Satisfied I turned away. I glanced again at my sleeping beauty. I tore my gaze away, knowing that if I didn't ai would never leave. I silently swept out of the room, closeing the door behind me.

I left the hotel. I was taking my time, lost in thought as I walked back to the Opera House.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by four men. Each of them was wearing all black and had a black mask over their face.

"Stop! This is our road! What do you want? To pass ypu must pay a toll." The biggest of the four shouted at me.

"Don't make me hurt you. Just back away." I said calmly. The men just laughed and advanced towards me. They each took a position around me and simultaniously leaped at me. Quickly I dropped down and rolled out of the way before they crashed to the ground as a bundle of arms and legs.

I grabbed the largest one and held him up against the wall and as he tried to punch me, I grabbed his aarm and twisted it behind his back to dislocate it. The man gave a loud yell.

"You will leave. Never come back here again, if you dare I WILL break you. This is my road now." I whispered in his ear. The man nodded and I dropped him.

I turned to walk away. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I whipped around to see all of the men running away and a silver pipe laying at me feet. I let the men go. They were of no consequence to me.

I felt my left arm. Wincing at the sharp pain, I sighed. It was broken. There was nothing more I could do. I turned towards home so that I could set my arm. I knew how to do it, I had done it plenty of times before.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to go set Christine straight and that disappointed me. I would just have to wait.


	12. A Not So Boring Day

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own POTO! Sadly!**

**A/N:Omg! Do You Even Realize How Long Its Been Since I've Updated?! IM Sooooooooooooo Sorry! My Life Has Been Horribly Hectic And I Only Just Recently Found Some Free TimE! Please Leave Me A Review! I Love You Guys Forever! I Promise To Update Again Soon!**

I woke up the next morning feeling completely rested. I looked over to Meg's already empty bed and vaguely wondered where she had gotten to. Must of my brain was consumed with the thought of spending the day with my Erik.

My Erik.

It was a lovely thought. My Erik. The idea that some one wanted me as much i wanted them.

I sat up, looking around for Erik. I was disappointed to find that he had left. Nothing was out of place, save the pass of paper I usually left on my desk was on my nightstand.

It was a note from Erik. I read it and i was disappointed to find that i would not be spending the day with Erik after all. I wandered next door to Madame Giry's room and knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Isabella."

"Morning Madame Giry."

"Isabella, Meg told me that she is going to be gone all day. Have you nothing to do?"

"I was planning on just wandering the city today. Maybe I'll visit some of the girls from the opera."

"Alright, just be careful."

"I will."

With that i left to walk around the city, never suspecting what was to come...

I walked through downtown Paris, I couldn't help admire the beauty, even though I had no one to share it with. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I just let my ferry carry me through the old streets.

When I finally snapped out of my reverie I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed how many bars there were and how many ragged looking men were surrounding me.

I had wandered into THAT part of town. The one that mothers always warned their daughters to stay away from.

"Hey there! What's a pretty lady such as yourself doing in these parts?" A rough voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a large man with untidy hair and ripped clothing approaching me.

"Please! I'm lost. Could you help me?"

The man just smiled sisterly and came even closer top me while the other men stood there and laughed. The man grabbed me and dragged me into a dark alley way.

"HELP!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that somehow he would hear me. I wad thrust up against a wall. Tears were streaming down my face. Suddenly my survival instincts kicked in and I managed to punch my assailant I'm the nose.

He cried out in pain as I tried to flee. The man recovered and grabbed me from behind and put me into a headlock. I couldn't breathe. As the works wad growing darker and darker I saw a black shape come from nowhere.

I heard a grunt from the man behind me and my neck was released. I collapsed and just before i hit the ground, I felt a pair of gentle arms catch me. I saw a blurry face appear before me.

And then I blacked out.


	13. Lonely Again

I sat at the organ. My mind was not allowing me to focus on my music. I began to play the familiar tune.

"Child of the wilderness,

Born into emptiness-"

My fingers hit the wrong key and I banged on my organ in frustration. I growled and threw down my pencil, pushing myself back. "Damn, damn, damn." I growled. She was all that I could think of. She captivated my mind and allowed me to focus on nothing else. It was as if my entire being was urging me to her. I longed to see her again.

Now that I had found her, it was near impossible for me to go a minute- let alone a day- without seeing her. It was as if there was very suddenly a small flame lit in my chest. It was what kept me warm, and seeing her fanned the flames. She made them stronger and brighter and warmer.

As I paced around the room, Evangela lifted her head. Her black eyes followed me around. She was used to my moods, so after a moment, she lay her head back down and ignored me, slipping back into a deep sleep. I stopped and watched as she twitched. I laughed quietly. I began to pace around again, looking for anything- any slight motivation to take my mind off of my Isabella.

"Erik." Suddenly I heard my name being called over the water.

"Who's there?" I called, already fairly certain I knew who was waiting for me on the other side.

"You know exactly who it is, now get over here."

I sighed and stepped into the boat. I pushed it away from the shore line, using the oar. It was rather difficult to row, seeing as I had just had my arm broken by those lowlife muggers. As I finally made it around the last corner and to the shore, I saw Madame Giry waiting for me.

"Good evening Madame." I called as I docked the boat. She didn't reply so I turned to face her.

Her long hair was a tangled mess and her brow was furrowed. As I walked up to her, I creased my forehead in worry.

"Is there something wrong, Madame?" I asked lightly, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Erik. Have you seen Isabella?" She asked quietly.

I immediately felt my heart drop into my stomach. The small flame in my chest sputtered and was extinguished.

"N-no Madame? Is she missing?" I asked. I was panicked, but I was trying not to let it show.

"She left the hotel very early this morning and no one has seen her since. I thought that maybe she had come to see you…"

I gulped, "No Madame I left her a note. I told her that I would not be able to see her today as I had to get my composing done…." I trailed off, trying to make sense of what I was hearing.

"She said today that she was going to explore Paris. Mon Dieu, I hope nothing happened to the poor child."

"I shall find her Madame Giry." I promised as I fastned my cloak. I would find her. Nothing would take my Isabelle away from me.

"I will meet you back at the hotel, Erik. Come there when the sun sets." She called after me as I took to the streets.

I had no clue where to start, but I had to find her. I went to random strangers and described her to them.

"Have you seen, my Isabella?" I would ask. "She's about this tall with long wavy blonde hair and mint green eyes."

"I'm sorry sir, but we have not seen her." They would respond and they would go about their business, shooting sympathetic glances back at me as I searched frantically.

All too soon the sun had fallen and I returned to the hotel. I hung my head and held back tears as they welled in my eyes.

My crestfallen face must have said it all, because Madame Giry asked no questions as I made my way to Isabella's room. I hung my cloak on a peg and went to her bed. I lay upon it and curled tightly under the covers. Now that I was alone, I allowed the tears to fall. They rolled slowly down my face as I took in her scent. Violets and a hint of perfume.

After some time, I slipped into an uneasy sleep. I dreamt of us, curled up together on the couch in my lair. I felt a happy sensation sweep over me as I watched the little seen.

Suddenly all of the candles sputtered out and we were enveloped in complete darkness. The warm, happy feeling left me. As suddenly as they had been swept out, the candles were lighted again. I, however was all alone in a big empty room.

A menacing voice drifted from the shadows.

"Learn to be lonely…."

I woke with a start and sat up. As I sat there, panting, with the tears rolling down my cheeks, I made a vow. "I will find you Isabella. I promise you, I will find you."


	14. A Blast From The Past

**AN:/ OH MY GOSH. IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. I'm Sorry! I'm also sorry at how short this chapter is... I swear I'll get them longer again... plaese don't hate me. *Cowers in corner as you judge me* Anyway! Here it is! Chapter 14! Please R&R but no flames!**

I heard the bells of a church tower go off, signaling 8 o'clock. Groaning I set up. I froze as I looked around. This was neither my hotel, nor Erik's layer. So…. The dark face I had seen last night, that of my rescuer, it hadn't been Erik. I looked around again, taking in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar bed in a strange room. I was sitting in a large bed. It was fluffy and soft and covered with a bunch of large white pillows. I was covered with a large white comforter. I glanced around at the white walls covered in cheery paintings. I glanced out the window and noticed that I was in a part of Paris I had never been to before.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as there was a small knock on the door. I looked down and noticed that I was in nothing but my corset and other underclothing. I blushed furiously and pulled up on the comforter to cover myself. "Y- yes…. Come in?" I called nervously. An elderly lady walked in and looked over at me. "Oh good, you're awake. Up, up. Come on we musn't keep the master waiting." She had a bright yellow dress that faded to white at the bottom. She lay the dress at the bottom of the bed and pulled me up. "Come on then. We must get you dressed."

"I- I'm sorry… But… who are you." I asked as she pulled the dress over my head. She pulled on the laces and started to tighten the dress.

"I am the maid of this household." She informed me. "My name is Madam LeBeau."

"You said something about a master?" I asked as she finished the laces and tied them in a knot. I gasped, it was away too tight, making me look thinner than I already was.  
>"Monsieur De Chagney." She said looking critically at the dress. "He saved you in the alley. You were being attacked by many men. They were aiming to do something terrible to you."<p>

I blushed brightly and looked down. "Oh..." memories flashed through my mind. I was at the opera house, I was practicing behind the stage and he walked past, flashing a grin and a wink in my direction. I looked down and blushed. I was in the ballet room, warming up. There was the sound of the door opening and shutting, his reflection in the mirror advancing on me with his brown eyes trained on my reflection- No. No. I had to cut my mind off at that point. I couldn't think of that right now. I had worked so hard to suppress those memories.

"I- I have to go." I whimpered quietly as I tried to start to the door. "I cannot stay here. I can't…"

The old maid pulled me back. "You must see him. The master insists." She pulled me out of the room and down a dark hallway. The green carpet muffled my footsteps and I could feel my anxiety grow with every step. She knocked on a thick wooden door. A voice called out, telling us to enter. I hesitated so the maid opened the door and pushed me in.

He was standing, looking out of the large wall of windows. He turned around when he heard the door click shut. "Ahhhh, Isabella." He said brightly.

And I was taken back.


	15. Ma Belle, Isabella

**AN:/ Hey! New chapter! HURRAY FOR NOT WAITING TOO LONG! In this chapter, I used some terms in French, but for your convenience, I left a translation for you at the bottom of the chapter! YAY! And as an added bonus, this chapter is soooooo much longer! Okay... maybe not _that_ much longer... but still its longer. I'm rambling now so I'm going to finish by saying, Please R&R but no flames! If you like the story, give it a follow. If you like me, check out my other stories and maybe give me a follow! Thanks and enjoy!**

I couldn't stand this torture. My Isabella had been missing for nearly twenty-four hours now. And they were some of the worst hours of my life.

"Oh, my lovely Isabella… wherever have you gone?" I would constantly whisper to myself. I felt as though I was going mad. I couldn't stand being alone like this. Was she okay? Was she even alive? This worry weighed on my brain and my heart until I felt that I was at my breaking point.

Madame Giry insisted that I stay in the hotel and allow the authorities to take care of finding her. It was for this reason that I locked myself in my room and vowed that whoever took her would reach a _very_ bloody end.

_Now, now Erik. Calmes-vouz. _I told myself. _Musn't start thinking that way. You wouldn't want to slip back into your old habits now, would you?_ I sighed and pictured her face, attempting to stay calm.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I opened it to see the serious face of Madame Giry.

"Erik, venez." She said in an urgent voice. "There is something, or rather someone that you may wish to see." She pushed me from the room and led me down the stairs.

Through the window a large red carriage with intricate golden designs could be seen pulling away from the hotel. My eyes, however were immediately drawn to the slight blonde-haired, green-eyed girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh, ma belle Isabella." I sighed as I ran to her and swooped her up into my arms, ignoring the dull ache in the arm that had been shattered by those thugs in the street. "Wherever have you been? You've had me worried sick."

"Oh, my darling Erik." She kissed my cheek. "You have no clue how sorry I am. I got lost in a part of Paris I had never been. You needn't worry for me though, I came across an acquaintance and they took me in for the night." She looked me over as she said this. "But what happened to your arm!?" She exclaimed.

"It is of no consequence…. I said quickly, sensing that she was trying to change the subject. Knowing her as I did, I could sense that something was weighing heavy on her mind. "My love, shall we go talk in a more private place?" I asked in a soft voice. She nodded so, ignoring the protests of Madame Giry, I swept her up, bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room.

As soon as we entered her room, I moved to her bed and set her down, pulling the sheets tight around her. I crawled into the bed and gave her cheeks a soft kiss.

"Please, won't you tell me what is bothering you?" I noticed the nice new dress that she was wearing. "And who was your acquaintance to be able to afford such a lovely dress for you?"

"Erik…." She sighed with a tired face. "I really don't want to talk about it tonight. We can talk in the morning. I've had a long and tiring day, and I would much appreciate being able to catch a restful sleep in my own bed." With that she lay back and closed her eyes.

"Isabella…" I whispered. "Isabella, I have something to say. You do not have to talk, but I would like for you to listen."

She sat up and sighed before turning to look at me. Her green eyes locked on to mine and the intensity of her gaze sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes?"

"Isabella, my love." I said with a small smile.

She blinked once to show that I had her attention.

"Isabella, these past twenty-four hours were terrible. Some of the worst hours of my life." I paused to take a deep breath. "However, no matter how bad they were, they made me realize just how important you are to me." By this time, Isabella had her eyebrows raised as she continued to stare in my eyes.

"I guess…. The only way to tell you what I want to tell you is to come right out and say it."

"Erik, my love, please. I feel as though I am dead on my feet. Please… Say what it is that you need to say."

"Patience, mon precieux." I said with a small laugh. "Darling, I love you."

She froze. "You- you what?"

"I love you." I said the word with as much confidence as I could force into my voice even though I felt about half as confident as what I sounded like.

She rested her hand on my cheek. "I love you as well. You have been so amazing. I love you too, Erik."

"You, my love, have given my life a meaning. A purpose. You have given life back to the dark shadow that used to haunt the catacombs of the Opera Populaire." I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

She sighed happily against my lips and pulled away with a smile. "I love you too, my darling. But for now I really must sleep." She smiled and lay back down again and looked up at me with her soft green eyes. "You are quite welcome to stay with me."

It was with a grin that I placed my mask on the night table and lay down, facing her.

She leaned in and gave the ruined side of my face a gentle kiss. She smiled softly at me once before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

I watched her angel-like face for a short while before closing my own eyes and drifting off into the first peaceful sleep that I've had in years.

**FRENCH MEANINGS**

**CALMEZ-VOUZ- CALM YOURSELF**

**VENEZ- COME**

**OH, MA BELLE ISABELLA- OH MY LOVELY ISABELLA**

**MON PRECIEUX- MY PRECIOUS**


	16. A Lovely Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story! Well... TPoTO... I totally own This Story... just... not the one its based off of... so... glad we got that covered... alright... Rad**

**AN: Oh my goshness... It has been more than A year since I have updated this story... I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I promise I'll get better at it! I Promise! Anyways! Read and Enjoy! Please leave a review and I am so sorry that it is so short! **

I awoke to the sunlight filtering through the curtained window, landing softly on my cheeks. I smiled at the warmth of it and huddled into the sheets, trying to catch a few more glorious moments of sleep.

Suddenly, the warmth began moving down my face, tracing lightly over my smiling lips. My green eyes flickered open to meet those of the man I loved… the man who loved me.

"Good morning my phantom." I murmured through a yawn.

"Ma belle." He chuckled. "I do believe that you mean good afternoon." His lips twisted into a smirk at the surprise and slight alarm in my eyes.

"I have been asleep all day?"

"I do not blame you, ma belle…. It has been an exciting couple of days. You deserve your rest."

I relaxed back against my pillow and traced my fingers lightly over his face, sighing happily at the feel of his soft skin.

"Tell me what you are thinking mon precieux. I wish to know what happened. I wish to know why you scared me so." He pressed his lips lightly to the palm of my hand. "Tell me what happened when you left the hotel."

Sighing, I sat up. "I did not meant to scare you…. But you were busy and I had nothing to do…." I trailed off, avoiding his searching eyes. "I wandered the streets of Paris, looking for something with which to entertain myself, but along the way, I was attacked by some men. I blacked out, but when I woke…. I was in the house of Raoul De Chagney."

I heard his breath falter and when I rested my hand on his chest, his heart beat faltered unpleasantly.

"Erik? My love, I promise that I left as soon as he let me…. I did not stay any longer than was necessary. Nothing happened."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms possessively around me. "Mine." He said in a low voice. "You are mine. De Chagney can never have you."

I gasped a bit, never having seen this side of him. "P-Please let go my love…. You are squeezing me far too tightly. There is nothing I want from Raoul, you need not worry."

After a long silence, in which he kept me held tightly against himself, he finally released his grip, though his arms remained gently looped around me.

I sighed quietly. "Darling, nothing would ever happen between me and De Chagney. Not even in the worst of your dreams would anything happen between me and De Chagney. Or any other man for that matter. You are everything that I will ever need." I pressed my lips to his with a small sigh.

He kissed me hard for a few minutes until he was satisfied.

"Mine." He whispered once more.

"Yes darling. Yours." I kissed his nose and smiled as he wrinkled it up. "Forever I will belong to the Phantom."

He nodded- satisfied with my sincerity. He kissed me softly to apologize for his momentary panic attack.

I smiled softly at him. "How about we get out of my room today? We could go back to your lair and I could make dinner for the two of us."

He shook his head. "No ma belle. We shall go back to the lair and you shall rest while I make dinner for the two of us."

My eyes widened in surprise. "The Phantom knows how to cook?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

"How you wound me, ma belle." He teased and got out of bed. "You get ready and I shall anxiously await you outside." He swept from the room leaving me to dress.

I stood and stretched my arms over my head, enjoying the the feeling of my muscles relaxing.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, I quickly showered and pulled on the first dress he ever gave me. I walked from my room. And he was there. He was there, wearing a carefree smile as he leaned on the wall across from my door.

"Ma belle, you look stunning." He murmured an hugged me, burying his nose in my hair and taking a deep breath.

"You do too my Phantom… And you needn't even try."

He scowled good naturedly "None is more so stunning than you."

His lips were on mine then, effectively ending that conversation.

I grumbled and pouted up at him. He was wearing that horrible mask again. I frowned and reached up to take it off.

Before my fingers could so much as skim it, he had me in his arms, causing me to yelp in surprise and throw my arms around his neck.

"Not in public." He breathed and swept down the stairs, holding me close. "We shall stick to the shadows so that the journey passes more quickly."

I nodded in consent and he and I set off together. Back to the cool dark laer. And at this moment, I did not think that I could be more happy.

I had wonderful friends, a man that I loved, and who loved me in return.

Life was perfect.

What could go wrong?


End file.
